


Happy?

by crestfallenTemperance



Series: Tents [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M, Porn, Tents, Underage Sex, help me please, i seriously dont know what im doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crestfallenTemperance/pseuds/crestfallenTemperance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ending 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy?

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, and I can't paragraphs.

The sun had set some time ago and Earl was in his tent, staring into the darkness unable to sleep. He didn't know why but he just couldn't sleep. It was almost as if some almighty force wasn't allowing his to. He suddenly heard something, as his heightened senses were on high alert. He heard rustling from what he guessed was inside the neighboring tent, Cecil's tent. Earl lay completely still, listening to the telltale sound of Cecil getting up and exiting his tent. He closed his eyes as he heard Cecil moving towards his own tent, so as to give the impression that the scout had actually been sleeping. Cecil opened Earls tent and spoke in a voice that would have been normally hushed at this hour, had they been with the rest of their troop. "Hey, Earl?" Earl opened his eyes and looked at Cecil in the dim light that the few fireflies Cecil had let into the tent cast. "Hmm?" He replied, trying to look as much like he was sleeping a few moments prior. Cecil didn't meet his eyes when he spoke, "it's cold and I was wondering if I could share your sleeping bag?" Earl blushed slightly, they had only brought separate tents because they were on a scouting expedition together and it was scout policy to sleep in separate tents. "Sure, Cecil," Earl said, undoing the zipper of his large sleeping bag a bit so that Cecil could crawl in, which he did. Cecil cuddled up to Earls back. "Goodnight cece," Earl said, a small smile on his face at having his boyfriend in his tent, cuddling him. Cecil said nothing.  
Earl was just asleep when he suddenly felt Cecil's hand slip below the waistline of his shorts. Earls eyes snapped open and he let you a quiet "oh!". Earl blushed heavily as Cecil's hand went lower, teasing at the course hair just above his prick. Earl shuddered at the sensation but did not object to Cecil's touches. Cecil's hand moved and wrapped around his now hardening prick. "Mmnh," Earl 'said' quietly, gripping the side of his pillow tightly. At that moment Cecil unbuttoned and pushed down Earls shorts and briefs. The blush that had already settled into earls freckled face intensified. He then felt Cecil's already hard cock against his butt. Earl let out a strangled "Cecil", tipping his head back, as Cecil suddenly pushed his prick deep inside of Earl. Despite the pain he was now experiencing, Earl let out a quiet moan. Cecil shifted so that Earl was forced to lay on his stomach. Cecil slowly pulled out almost all of the way before thrusting back in and drawing an "oh, Cecil!" from Earl. Soon the two teens lost track of themselves as pleasure and lust clouded their thoughts. After both had orgasmed, they lay panting on the floor of Earls tent, entangled in the sleeping bag. "O-oh masters, cece that was amazing," Earl said tiredly, his arms now wrapped around Cecil as they cuddled. "Mmhm," Cecil said in return, already beginning to drift off into sleep. Earl lay there cuddling Cecil for a bit longer before sleep ultimately took over his very being.


End file.
